1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing strip to be used with the rim of a wheel, such as the rim of a bicycle wheel, as well as to a rim equipped with such a sealing strip. The invention also relates to a wheel, particularly a bicycle wheel, having a rim equipped with such a sealing strip.
More specifically, the invention relates to a sealing strip that is provided to facilitate the mounting of a tubeless tire.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Traditionally, a rim has an outer annular channel provided to receive a pneumatic tire, and the bridge that demarcates the base of this channel is bored with openings that are used to position the spoke nipples or the spokes themselves according to the spoke arrangement that is implemented for the wheel.
The use of a tubeless tire mounted upon the rim has advantages including, in particular, less weight of the complete wheel, less inertia, a better contact of the wheel with the ground and, consequently, an improved grip with the surface of the ground, and less risk of a flat because of a reduced risk of pinching.
There are wheels for tubeless tires for which the upper bridge is not bored with openings for spokes. Because this bridge is not bored, it is therefore air impermeable. Such a construction is described, for example, in the patent publication EP 893 280 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,676.
For conventional rims whose upper bridge is bored with openings, it has been desired to cover this bridge with a strip of material that blocks the openings of the bridge in a manner that is air impermeable.
Such constructions are described, for example, in patent documents DE 37 15 669, EP 615 865, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,058, FR 2 744 953, and DE 201 08 416. There are also devices commercially made by MAXXIS®, TREK®, and PANARACER®.
Existing systems yield good results; however, they are not completely satisfactory. Indeed, there are numerous problems to overcome.
First of all, there is the mounting of the strip of material itself on the rim, its retention on the rim, and the mounting of the tire. Secondly, there is the problem of inflating the tire and, more particularly, the problem of inflating with a pump having a low output, i.e., a light-duty pump.
Additionally, there is the problem of the seal, or impermeability, between the tire and the base of the rim.
The shape of a rim that has, on the outside, the shape described in EP 893 280 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,676 has yielded good results with regard to primary inflation. However, it has been noted that, particularly in the case of high pressure, the tire beads can rise out of their seatings. There is then the risk that the bead can locally separate from the base of the rim. Air can then pass behind the strip of material, i.e., between the strip of material and the rim itself. This air passes into the rim housing and escapes through the openings of the housing. This air is lost, generating a loss of pressure in the tire.